MUNDO INTERIOR
by lenore4love
Summary: Si toda tu personalidad pudiera ser definida en un elemento de la naturaleza ¿Cuál sería? Imperiosa como el fuego, noble como el viento, versátil y libre como el agua, fuerte, resistente como la tierra. Tú, como Alfred F. Jones ¿Qué forma le darías a ese mundo que guardas dentro de ti?


MUNDO INTERIOR

"_Todos tenemos un mundo secreto dentro de nosotros mismos. Toda la gente del mundo, quiero decir, absolutamente todos. No importa cuán simplones y aburridos sean por fuera, dentro de ellos tienen inimaginables, magníficos, maravillosos, estúpidos, increíbles mundos. No solo uno. Cientos de ellos. Miles tal vez."_

_Nail Gaiman – The Sandman_

Plantéate esta cuestión: Si toda tu personalidad pudiera ser definida en un elemento de la naturaleza ¿Cuál sería?

Imperiosa como el fuego, noble como el viento, versátil y libre como el agua, fuerte, resistente como la tierra. ¿Cuál de todas estas manifestaciones naturales podrían darle forma a lo que guardas dentro de ti? ¿Ese mundo interior que posible forma podría tomar en esta realidad en la que estamos estancados?

En este mundo futuro donde toma lugar nuestra historia esto ya es posible aunque claro, como en toda historia son solo unos pocos elegidos los que tienen la posibilidad de ver ese mundo interno materializado.

Alfred F. Jones es ese protagonista y como ostenta el título de personaje principal eso quiere decir que es alguien especial, único en su especie o al menos si uno de los contados especímenes que se diferencian del montón. Al menos a Alfred le gustaba pensarse de esta manera desde el día en que en su cumpleaños número 19 despertó en él esa habilidad de la cual se comenzaba a rumorar en la red, en la televisión y en todo medio de comunicación existente.

Cinco años atrás había comenzado a desarrollarse un increíble fenómeno que solo afectaba a un minúsculo número de la población mundial, un 0.1% eran el escaso porcentaje de los que habían llegado a (como era llamado recientemente) un peldaño mas alto de la evolución. Existía gente que podía materializar sus emociones.

Crear materia a partir de las reacciones químicas producidas en el cerebro al verse bajo cierto tipo de presión, situación o entorno. Manipular, fuego, aire o agua dependiendo de tu estado anímico. Los científicos estaban vueltos locos.

¿Cómo era posible que algo como las hormonas segregadas podrían crear de manera espontánea moléculas, partículas o cualquier otra cosa que formara materia? ¿Cómo el cerebro podría ser tan poderoso como para transformar esos químicos en elementos de la naturaleza? Esta era una cuestión que aún estaba bajo una extenuante investigación.

Sin embargo no era como si una persona con esta increíble habilidad fuera capaz de manejar todos los elementos, para sorpresa y contrariedad de los científicos, estudiosos e investigadores, otra interrogante se sumaba a todo este misterio: ¿Por qué las personas con dichas habilidades podían hacer uso de un solo elemento de la naturaleza pese a que todos desarrollamos todo tipo de emociones?

La respuesta no demoró demasiado cuando hicieron uso del método científico más viejo y más eficaz de todos: La observación.

Dedicaron más tiempo del que se pudiera calcular en observar a las primeros objetos de estudio, un par de muchachitos italianos que habían manifestado ser usuarios de dichos fenómenos y que fueron candidatos perfectos para la investigación por varias razones, entre ellas el hecho de que a pesar de ser hermanos mellizos y compartían los mismos genes sus habilidades eran completamente diferentes.

El mellizo número uno controlaba el agua, de las puntas de sus dedos goteaba o escurría (dependiendo de la situación) agua tan real como la que podrías beber de una botella o encontrar en el mar, era H2O como tal.

El mellizo número dos era controlador del viento, a veces al estar cerca de él se percibía una agradable brisa que podría convertirse en un ventarrón dependiendo de su ánimo, nadie sabía de donde salían estar corrientes de viento, incluso al estar en un lugar sellado, sin ventanas, ventiladores o cualquier cosa que pudiera propiciar dicho fenómeno, el chico se las arreglaba para reconstruir pequeños tornados o cosas aún más violentas si se le provocaba. Lo mismo pasaba con su hermano mayor, que podía estar en una habitación aislada y a los pocos minutos dicha habitación se convertía en una gran piscina, a veces incluso podían verse algo parecido a furiosas olas. Al estar juntos los dos podían crear hasta tifones.

La pregunta seguía en el aire: ¿Por qué dos hermanos que compartían la misma información genética presentaban habilidades tan dispares?

No tardaron mucho en reparar en la respuesta mas obvia; no solo sus habilidades eran tan contradictorias, también sus personalidades. El mellizo número dos era de una naturaleza pasiva, alegre, risueña y sumamente vulnerable cuando se le sometía a algún tipo de presión emocional, lloraba en el instante y era bastante sensible.

Por su parte el mellizo número uno era temperamental, hasta cierto grado rebelde, tosco, de vez en cuando irracional y a pesar de que también era susceptible y débil al maltrato psicológico su método de defensa era la violencia y la frialdad, totalmente diferente de su hermano.

Fue entonces que hubo un delgado halo de luz sobre las pesquisas científicas y llegaron a una torpe hipótesis que dictaba que no eran precisamente las emociones las que dictaban el control sobre dicho elemento, era más bien toda la personalidad la que se veía materializada.

Como bien se sabe, la personalidad no solo está definida por la información genética, también hay otros factores que influyen en ella, un conjunto de situaciones, contextos sociales, crianza y tantos otros elementos que llevaron a los científicos a contestar una pregunta pero tras ella desarrollar otras tantas.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo habían logrado descifrar algunas cosas: Cada elemento de la naturaleza que era usado por esos individuos correspondía directamente a su personalidad. Aire, fuero, agua e incluso la tierra, todos ellos eran controlados por personas con un remarcado patrón en sus personalidades.

Famélicos, risueños, enérgicos, coléricos… dependiendo de algunas cuantas características representadas en sus personalidades les correspondía un elemento de la naturaleza; casi como sacado de algún libro esotérico chino en los cuales desde milenios atrás se hablaba de la presencia de estos elementos en el interior de las personas al nacer. Podría ser que después de todo no estuvieran tan equivocados.

Aunque también había otra cosa interesante. Dichas habilidades para crear materia de la nada igualmente se veían influenciadas por las emociones, de nuevo retomando el tema del cerebro, el maestro controlador de todo lo que nos afecta a un nivel psíquico.

Tristeza, miedo, felicidad, sensación de peligro, alerta, atracción, amor e incluso el odio y otros tantos sentimientos se veían representados en los elementos naturales: huracanes a pequeña o gran escala, olas, maremotos, terremotos, o hacer que una flor naciera de la punta de tu dedo, lenguas de fuego que tragan todo a su paso o una pequeña llama que apenas compite con la de una vela. Todo eso también estaba a merced de los sentimientos. Poniendo en alerta a varios gobiernos.

Por supuesto, muchas personas comenzaron a pensar que algún tipo de suceso tipo "X Men" tomaría lugar en donde dichas personas serían capturadas, o tal vez harían experimentos con ellos, miles de teorías conspiratorias nacieron e incluso grupos que se manifestaban contra los gobiernos se crearon a pesar de que la primer medida para investigar a dichas personas fue monitorearlas como si fueran a un chequeo médico mensual. Nada drástico… por supuesto, porque aún no sucedía nada alarmante. Después de todo se trataba de un minúsculo, casi indefenso porcentaje de la población mundial la que era capaz de tales cosas.

Y es ahí en donde entra nuestro protagonista ya antes mencionado.

Alfred había vivido una vida completamente normal: Padres, hermano gemelo y rodeado de un montón de amigos gracias a su naturaleza sociable, risueña y accesible.

Su vida había pasado sin grandes contratiempos, tan solo era otra vida en el universo que se esforzaba por hacer de su existencia una feliz y darle toda la emoción que su realidad le podría permitir.

Todo era bueno, todo era divertido hasta cierto punto, cuando llegaba a casa y se quedaba solo recostado en su cama hojeando sus comics perdiendo su mirada en viñetas que retrataban super héroes con habilidades extraordinarias que salvaban el día a día, que ponían en riesgo su propia seguridad para poner en alto su ideal de justicia.

Secretamente suspiraba al leer aquello, cuando soñaba despierto haciéndose castillos en el cielo creándose una realidad alterna en la que él era uno de esos héroes, él era el héroe. En su mundo interno, en su realidad alterna era alguien especial, uno de esos pocos seleccionados en los que reposaba el bienestar de toda la humanidad. Él era quien protegía, quien salvaguardaba, quien tenía este remarcado código moral.

Pero después despertaba… en el mundo en el que le había tocado vivir, solo era Alfred, uno más del montón y cuando caía de nuevo en la cuenta de esto, dejaba botado el comic en turno en algún lugar de su habitación y se quedaba ahí recostado boca arriba con sus chispeantes ojos zafiro perdiendo brillo, con su mueca feliz de siempre desvaneciéndose en la soledad de su habitación, soltando uno que otro suspiro de desilusión.

Pues sin importar que tanto lo deseara, cuanto se esforzara en hacer su vida terrenal tan divertida e interesante como le fuera posible eso no haría que el mundo a su alrededor cambiara. Aburrido. Tan malditamente monótono, rutinario, desabrido, estúpidamente aburrido.

Con estos pensamientos en mente cerraba sus ojos que ya no se mostraban vivarachos y en la noche, resguardado en la intimidad de la obscuridad se sumergía en sus fantasías y se quedaba ahí hasta que tuviera que despertar una vez mas para enfrentarse a la cotidianeidad.

Tal vez todos somos un poco como Alfred, construyendo poco a poco, tras cada decepción que nos da este mundo real, un mundo al que escapamos cuando nadie nos ve, cuando cerramos los ojos. Forjamos ese universo dentro de nuestras cabezas en el que somos lo que queramos ser y tenemos el control completo… cada uno de nosotros tenemos ese refugio inviolable en nuestras cabezas. Pero a pesar de todo hay unos pocos afortunados que pueden hacer eso realidad, Alfred fue uno de ellos.

Como dije, todo comenzó en su cumpleaños 19, a primera hora del día tanto su madre como su padre corrieron a su habitación para prácticamente saltarle encima deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a ambos muchachos, Alfred fue el mas entusiasmado con esto, su hermano Mathew solo atinó a meterse bajo los cobertores y hacerse bolita pidiendo que lo dejaran dormir y esperando a que sus escandalosos padres salieran de su cuarto, o por lo menos a que Alfred dejara de reír emocionado por recibir sus regalos.

Aquel día como festejo organizaron una modesta reunión con los amigos de los chicos, en su mayoría eran todos amigos de Alfred que como si fueran chicos de primaria pasaron la tarde entera jugando videojuegos y comiendo tanta comida chatarra como les cupiera en el estómago. Mientras que Mathew solo invitó a un solo amigo con quien pasó el resto de la tarde encerrado en su habitación y cerca del anochecer salieron a ver una película.

Alfred también salió con todo el montón de amigos que le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa en casa de otra chica bastante popular, así que lo que comenzó como una pequeña salida de amigos terminó en una juerga monumental en la que Alfred fue el alma de la fiesta como siempre.

Mentiría si dijera que el muchacho no disfrutaba de aquello; entre la música, la compañía, ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes y el saber que varios lo envidiaban y deseaban ser como él, estar consciente que más de una chica se le insinuaba con intenciones que claramente no eran las de formar solo una amistad, sin embargo toda esa popularidad seguía sin ser suficiente, aun se sentía como otro mas de las masas.

Había otros miles de muchachos regados por el mundo que gozaban de ser populares entre sus compañeros de la escuela, que podían tener una larga lista de amigos en sus redes sociales, que podían alcanzar un número ridículo de seguidores en sus blogs. Alfred de nuevo caía en la cuenta de que después de todo no era muy diferente de cualquier otra chiquilla que con un buen curso de _photshop_ podría ser mundialmente conocida, no era diferente del niño rico que subía a la red fotografías de sus riquezas y frivolidades. No era diferente de ellos… era solo un número agregado a la interminable lista de gente que se mantenía hiperconectada a través de la tecnología, una vez mas se recordaba que eso no lo hacía nada especial.

Esa madrugada llegaba a casa casi a rastras tras la alocada noche, intentando no hacer ruido llegó hasta su habitación en donde Mathew se despertó al instante en que lo escuchó llegar, Alfred se sonrió apenado por haberlo despertado, su gemelo sencillamente negó con la cabeza y volvió a enterrar su cara en la almohada. Dando traspiés el ojiazul se tiró en su cama dejando descansar su cuerpo que estaba ahogado en alcohol y comida chatarra; con sus ojos medio perdidos fijó su mirada en el calendario que colgaba de la pared justo entre la cama de su hermano y suya. Otro año que pasaba sin que nada interesante hubiera tomado lugar en su vida.

Se preguntó si todo sería de esa manera hasta que muriera.

Con este pensamiento en mente se dejó caer presa del sueño esperando un milagro de cumpleaños… para su sorpresa así fue.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando todo comenzó, un ligero malestar se hizo paso en su estómago, Alfred rodó un par de veces frotándose el vientre suponiendo que se había indigestado después de tremenda fiesta y el atracón que la acompañó, pero esto no fue de ninguna ayuda y al contrario el malestar se hizo todavía más intenso fue en ese momento en el que supo que aquello ya no era normal.

Algo le estaba quemando por dentro pero no esa quemazón que te da cuando has comido demasiada comida condimentada. Esto era peor, sentía de verdad como si hubiera tragado un galón entero de gasolina y alguien le hubiera arrojado dentro un cerillo encendido. Ardía, dolía tanto que las lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos, se levantó de la cama e intentó llamar a Mathew pero el dolor era tal que tuvo que doblar su cuerpo y sujetarse de la cabecera para no desvanecerse por el malestar.

Su vista se nublaba y soltaba jadeos que se sentían como si también su garganta estuviera en llamas, Sentía que moría, el pecho le ardía con una intensidad que en cualquier momento se terminaría desmayando pues el respirar se había vuelto una tortura. Finamente cayó al piso, presa de ese dolor agonizante, desgarrador, se retorcía y pateaba los muebles intentando llamar la atención de Matt que se removía en su cama hasta que molesto se incorporó para callar a Alfred pero encontró a este hecho un ovillo en el piso jadeando, rasguñando la alfombra y con los ojos lagrimeándole.

Era mas que obvio que estaba sufriendo, de vez en cuando se llevaba las manos al pecho y se apretaba la piel como si quisiera desprender algo de ella, como si quisiera arrancarse ese dolor.

-¡Alfred!- exclamó asustado Mathew saliendo de un salto de su cama y apresurándose a su hermano intentando ayudarlo, pero apenas tocó su piel fue como tocar una plancha caliente, se alejó de inmediato, era obvio que aquello no era una fiebre común.

El mayor de los gemelos parecía estarse ahogando y por ello se desesperaba y entraba en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, si intentar respirar o solo dejarse noquear por esa sensación. Tenía miedo de ser devorado por todo ese dolor ardiente que se sentía como lenguas de fuego atrapando su cuerpo.

-Iré por papá y mamá- anunció Mathew asustado pero antes de poder salir del cuarto su consanguíneo lo tomó por la muñeca provocando que el menor soltara un grito de puro dolor al sentir su piel quemarse gracias al contacto del otro.

-¡Alfred sueltamente, duele!- le pidió intentando zafarse pero el otro no se lo permitió no quería quedarse ahí solo al borde de lo que ya parecía una inevitable (y terriblemente dolorosa) muerte.

El gemelo mayor negaba con su cabeza mientras que el menor intentaba soltarse sintiendo su muñeca quemarse como si tuviera su piel en un contacto directo con el fuego.

-¡SUELTAME!- gritó finalmente antes de zafarse.

-¡No te vayas!- logró gritar Alfred por fin pudiendo hablar, y al hacerlo no solo sintió como si todo ese calor que lo envolvía salía disparado de su cuerpo junto con sus palabras, sino que también algo salía de sus poros, algo se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Vio como Mathew retrocedía instintivamente con sus ojos abiertos como platos, Alfred no entendió a que se debía dicha reacción solo hasta que Mathew lo señaló anonadado, con su dedo índice, Alfred volteó a verse y pudo ver casi sin poder creerlo a la primera, como de sus brazos nacían brazas de fuego.

Estas bailaban tranquilamente como si sus brazos y manos estuvieran envueltos en ese color amarillo y rojo que ya no quemaba, que ya no dolía. Era sorprendente… era hermoso. Y Alfred tras la conmoción que le duró casi cinco minutos comenzó a reír notando como las lenguas de fuego se hacían más grandes y más rojas de acuerdo al volumen de sus carcajadas.

-Oh dios…- dijo por lo bajo su voz apenas un susurro temiendo que al hablar el fuego despareciera. –Esto es increíble- dijo y de nuevo rió percatándose de la manera en como el fuego que lo envolvía reaccionaba a su risa.

-Ahora si llamaré a papá y a mamá- balbuceó torpemente Mathew con su vocesilla apenas audible olvidando el ardor de su propia mano y pretendiendo salir de la habitación pero una vez mas Alfred se lo intentó impedir.

-Hey, espera- le ordenó y justo en el instante vio a Mathew dar tremendo salto junto con un grito ahogado. Apenas Alfred había dado la orden y estirado su mano para detener a su gemelo, las llamas que abrazaban su brazo se extendieron hasta su mano y se alargaron disparando así una flama que fue a dar al piso justo frente a los pies de Mathew que miró horrorizado como la alfombra comenzaba a quemarse.

Los hermanos se quedaron estupefactos ante lo ocurrido, sus ojos se perdieron momentáneamente en las flamas que consumían el alfombrado formando una pequeña hoguera.

-¡Apágalo, apágalo!- gritaron al unísono corriendo por mantas y al baño por agua para sofocar el fuego que dejó una mancha negra en el piso. Ambos rubios suspiraron aliviados y el menor de los dos fue a asomarse por la puerta solo para verificar que sus padres no se hubieran despertado tras todo el alboroto, al ver que sus padres dormían como piedras (cosa increíble tomando en cuenta todo el ajetreo anterior) volvió al cuarto y esta vez con una mirada que mezclaba el temor y la preocupación, fijó sus ojos en su hermano que parecía completamente ensimismado en las llamas, ahora mas pequeñas que acariciaban suavemente sus brazos.

Alfred parecía estar presa de un embrujo, miraba embelesado el fuego que el mismo producía; para el ojiazul aquella era su prueba definitiva, su escape al que pensaba era un destino inalterable, aquel fuego que resplandecía en la obscuridad de la habitación y que nacía de sus poros era su boleto de salida de esa normalidad, de ese aburrimiento. Era la certificación que lo avalaba como alguien especial, fuera de serie.

Una risita traviesa se le escapó asustando de paso a su hermano que sintió un extraño frio concentrarse en su nuca al escuchar al otro reír con sus ojos brillantes gracias al reflejo del fuego en sus pupilas… ¿O sería acaso que algo había cambiado radicalmente en su mirada?

-O…oye Alfred, creo que lo mejor será decirle a alguien- volvió a insistir Mathew tímidamente sacando a Alfred de su trance.

-¿Qué? No, te prohíbo que le digas a nadie sobre esto- dijo determinante el mayor haciendo que su consanguíneo tragara saliva trabajosamente, de nuevo adoptando esa actitud sumisa que irremediablemente siempre tenía cuando se trataba de las ordenes de su gemelo.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Matty, este será nuestro secreto ¿No te das cuenta de lo que increíble que es esto? Si se lo llegamos a decir a papá o a mamá lo primero que harán será entrar en pánico y armarán un drama monumental- peleó Alfred frunciendo las cejas y las llamas crecieron levemente asustando un poco a Mathew que no dejaba de verlas, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

-Lo sé pero ¿Qué pasa si te quedas así para siempre? Ya no serías…-

-¿Normal? ¿Aburrido? ¿Del montón?- completó el ojiazul a la defensiva viendo como su hermano parecía encogerse y hacerse mas pequeño en su lugar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya no serías tú mismo- dictaminó finalmente Matt viendo como Alfred sonreía ampliamente, su cara aun iluminada tétricamente por el rojo fulgor del fuego.

-¿Y porque querría ser ese yo tan simplón?- respondió Alfred y después riendo de nuevo alzó alto sus brazos.

-Matty, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. ¡Solo tú sabrás mi secreto! Con esto ya puedo ser un héroe, uno de verdad- decía riendo todavía mas alto, como un chiquillo ilusionado con su juguete nuevo recién desempacado.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, aunque fue una ardua labor la de esconder de cualquier otra persona la nueva habilidad de Alfred, que al tener una personalidad tan volátil, hiperactiva y enérgica, despertaba su nuevo don en momentos no tan indicados. Era una suerte que tuviera como tapadera a Mathew que se inventaba cualquier excusa para justificarlas repentinas huidas de su hermano, o en algunas ocasiones incluso tenía que hacerse pasar por él, aunque para esto no tenía que esforzarse demasiado, ya de por sí todo el tiempo era confundido por este.

Alfred pasaba sus tardes investigando acerca de ese nuevo fenómeno que solo algunas personas habían manifestado, investigó de todas y cada una de ellas sin encontrar algo realmente relevante que le ayudara en su labor de convertirse en un héroe. El muchacho se preguntaba cómo era que teniendo tan increíbles habilidades se refugiaran en sus casas y esperaran una manera de regresar a su desabrida rutina, incluso se aislaban de todo medio de comunicación, como si quisieran desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

En sus investigaciones también intentó encontrar formas de controlar aquello que él llamaba "sus poderes" pero todo estaba redactado con un lenguaje científico que le hacía imposible entender siquiera la mitad de lo que decían aquellos textos, por lo tanto llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que aprender por el método empírico, por pura experiencia y error.

Así lo hizo y se confinó a un menú de entrenamiento, o algo que él se empeñaba en llamar entrenamiento; Mathew solía sentarse a verlo crear llamas de su cuerpo e intentar darles dirección y forma, que actuaran de acuerdo a lo que él quería y no a lo que sus emociones del momento dictaran. A ojos de Matt aquella parecía una labor muy ardua pues Alfred terminaba exhausto y sudoroso pero siempre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver los progresos.

Matthew había tratado de explicarle a Alfred que toda emoción estaba ligada a una sección del cerebro, si era capaz de tener alguna noción básica sobre esto posiblemente le sería más fácil tener el control sobre sus emociones y por ende, sobre su poder, sin embargo el otro muchacho lo único que escuchaba era un cansado bla bla bla lleno de palabras difíciles como _sistema límbico, corteza prefrontal, lobulos _y otra larga lista de terminologías que a su parecer no le decían absolutamente nada.

-¿Sabes Matty? Estoy esperando a que algo realmente interesante suceda para por fin poner en practica mi entrenamiento- comentó una tarde de ocio el rubio, recostado en su sillón sabiendo que los hermanos estaban solos dejaba una tímida flamita bailar de manera insegura sobre la punta de su dedo índice como si este fuera una delgada vela encendida.

Mathew, algunos metros lejos de él lo miraba un poco inquieto, odiaba que Alfred hiciera eso, estar creando fuego solo por pura ociosidad.

-Hay muchas cosas interesantes allá afuera, es solo que tus expectativas son muy elevadas. Dudo mucho que en cualquier momento aparezca un anuncio de una invasión alienígena que requiera tus "poderes"- dijo con un tono sarcástico la última palabra haciendo que Alfred formara un mohín con sus labios.

Alfred dejó escapar un larguísimo suspiro mientras se incorporaba en el sillón haciendo desaparecer la débil llama y tomando el control remoto para prender la televisión en el canal de noticias, una actividad a la que se había entregado religiosamente solo para encontrar alguna buena oportunidad en la que pudiera salir a relucir su nueva faceta de auto-proclamado héroe.

No había nada interesante, la presentadora recitaba los últimos incidentes dentro de la política, las finanzas, escándalos de famosos, el resumen de la sección de deportes y otro montón de frivolidades que poco o nada importaban a Alfred hasta llegada una brevísima nota que apenas y captó la atención de Mathew.

-_Se ha producido otro incendio en la localidad de…- _

Alfred prestó atención a la nota mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido las imágenes del siniestro. Un edificio de oficinas o lo que restaba de él, estaba ennegrecido tras haber extinguido el fuego, en la imagen que se proyectaba en la televisión aún se veía el humo salir a pesar de los grandísimos chorros de agua que los bomberos dirigían a lo que quedaba de la construcción. La destrucción había sido total y alrededor de ella solo se veía el mar de patrullas, ambulancias y curiosos que veían con mal disimulada morbosidad, la fila de cuerpos embolsados que salían uno tras otros de los restos del edificio.

_-El número de víctimas asciende a más de cincuenta personas, todas ellas personal del inmueble que se encontraban laborando en el momento en el que se produjo el incendio. La policía y los bomberos trabajan en encontrar la fuente del accidente, se teme una fuga de gas o una falla eléctrica en la planta generadora de luz. El departamento de seguridad descarta la posibilidad de un atentado terrorista, a pesar de que con este, se suman cuatro incendios en lo que corre de estos últimos quince días, todos ellos con víctimas mortales. En otras noticias…-_

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Alfred sobresaltando a Mathew que vio a su consanguíneo extrañamente emocionado, cosa que no auguraba nada bueno, sobre todo cuando sus flamas aun no eran del todo controladas y corría el peligro de que incendiara la casa con una carcajada.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó su hermano algo temeroso de la respuesta

-Hombre, que tú no pones atención a nada. Ya tengo mi primer caso, el de los extraños incendios en serie- le acabó bautizando Alfred mientras que Mathew alzaba una ceja con gesto aburrido.

-Me sorprende lo activa que es tu imaginación como para pensar que los incendios son el plan malvado de algún villano- repuso Matt volviendo a acomodarse sobre el sillón negando con su cabeza.

-Eres muy ingenuo hermanito. No vez más allá de la punta de tu nariz; no sé cómo no se te hacer raro que todos esos incendios hayan sido casi seguidos, que no hayan encontrado aún la razón de estos, como si fueran espontáneos y de paso que haya víctimas fatales en todos ¿Y las alarmas de incendio? ¿Y los aspersores? ¿Y todos esos simulacros que nos hacen hacer para casos de emergencia? Es demasiado sospechoso ¡Puede que allá afuera exista otro como yo! Alguien que esté abusando de este poder- dijo con un toque dramático Alfred con una cara que pretendía ser de indignación ante tal bajeza, sin embargo, en sus labios seguía asomándose esa insinuación de sonrisa. Aquello le emocionaba, le divertía más de lo que una tragedia debería hacerlo.

-Estás loco- masculló Mathew para sus adentros subiendo los pies al sillón y abrazando sus rodillas encontrando una posición más cómoda para seguir viendo la televisión, aunque a cualquier otra persona le hubiera parecido que estaba intentando protegerse del algo.

Alfred se dedicó de lleno a investigar los curiosos incendios en serie, aunque solo se trataban de cuatro, que fácilmente podían ser adjudicados a una avería en el sistema de tuberías de gas en la zona puesto que los incendios habían tomado lugar a cortas distancias los unos de los otros. Pero Alfred sabía bien que la policía tendía a ocultar información a los civiles (o eso siempre veía que pasaba en las series de detectives y algunos cuantos libros y comics). A pesar de que investigó también en la red, sus habilidades como hacker eran penosas y no pudo encontrar más información de la que algunos sitios le ofrecían, por lo tanto era hora de un poco de trabajo de campo; el día siguiente era fin de semana por lo tanto viéndose librado de las obligaciones de la escuela podría salir a dar una vuelta por los lugares afectados.

Mathew intentó convencerle por todos los medios de que aquella supuesta investigación era inútil, no encontraría nada, aun con ello Alfred hizo oídos sordos a lo que su hermano decía y salió de casa muy confiado en sí mismo.

Se sentía como el protagonista de una de esas clásicas películas del cine negro, el detective abstraído en sus cavilaciones e hipótesis tratando de desenmascarar el móvil y culpable tras algún sangriento crimen, recolectando pistas y uniendo cabos. Si, así era, él estaba jugando ese papel aunque aún no tenía cabos que atar, ni siquiera podía ver los eslabones, lo único que sus ojos azules veían era un montón de escombros ennegrecidos que aun desprendían un olor a quemado, el perímetro de todos esos lugares encintados con tiras amarillas que prohibían el paso.

-Ah, esto es tan frustrante… después de todo de verdad no pasó nada fuera de lo normal. No puedo creer que cuando por fin algo interesante me sucede todo a mi alrededor aún sigue siendo tan común y corriente como siempre; ojalá algo emocionante sucediera en esta ciudad- se lamentó Alfred poniéndose de cuclillas frente a uno de los lugares en los que solo yacían escombros de lo que fue una casa.

Fue en ese instante cuando el segundo cambio más grande de su vida se hizo presente. El sonido de una risa a sus espaldas.

El muchacho volteó como si este hubiese sido un llamado encontrándose con otro hombre, o eso concluyó tras un largo vistazo. De apariencia andrógina, cabello rubio hasta la altura del mentón, delgadas cejas que enmarcaban un par de afilados y gatunos ojos verdes, el hombre de peculiar estampa estaba inmerso en la tarea de pintar sus uñas de un escandaloso color rosa. El olor del barniz apenas se distinguía entre ese hedor que había dejado el hollín y el material quemado.

Cuando los ojos azules de Alfred chocaron con la figura que se alzaba tras él, este supuesto hombre de tendencias bastante afeminadas (a juzgar por la delicada manera en la que pasaba el pincel empapado de barniz por sus uñas), le devolvió la mirada y junto con ella una sonrisa que no hizo más que erizarle los vellos de la nuca al ojiazul.

-Ósea como que ¿Te gusta mi pequeña obra de arte?- preguntó señalando el lugar hecho casi cenizas con un gesto de la cabeza, ensanchando su sonrisa a tal punto que sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente y adoptaron un brillo verdoso y amenazante.

_000_

"_El poeta en la cárcel, el pecho descubierto_

_-un manuscrito al pie como un pájaro muerto-,_

_contempla con terror silencioso el abismo _

_en que parece hundirse lo mejor de si mismo._

_Las risas y las voces que llenan la prisión _

_incitan a lo extraño y absurdo su razón;_

_la duda lo circunda; el ridículo miedo_

_con odiosos disfraces se aproxima muy quedo._

_El genio aprisionado en un antro sombrío;_

_Las muecas y los gritos; el loco desafío_

_de espectros que despiertan en enjambre al poeta,_

_volviéndolo al horror de su angustia secreta…_

_¡Tal es tu emblema, alma de los sueños obscuros_

_que ahoga la realidad entre sus cuatro muros!"_

_Charles Baudelaire – Sobre el Tasso en prisión_

Alfred se levantó de un solo salto encontrándose con la novedad de que era varios centímetros más alto que el tipo frente a él quien de nuevo regresaba sus pupilas a sus uñas y seguía pintando el ultimo dedo, su meñique con meticulosa precisión cuidando de no manchar su dedo de rosa. Tras terminar guardó el pincel en el frasco y sopló un par de segundos a sus uñas recién pintadas.

-Como que se suele decir que el único momento en que una chica es realmente indefensa es cuando su barniz de uñas aún está fresco; no podría estar más de acuerdo- dijo con voz cantarina ladeando ligeramente su cabeza y volviendo otra vez sus ojos a Alfred que no había dicho ni hecho nada.

-Oye guapo, como que ¿Por qué pones esa carita?- le preguntó en un ronroneo que solo incomodó todavía mas a Alfred el cual no tuvo mas opción que armarse de valor.

-¿Qué quisiste decir hace un momento?- preguntó procurando que su voz no temblara.

-Quise decir que como que es imposible que vaya a arruinar mis uñas, primero muerto antes de que mi manicura se vaya al diablo- contestó el hombre con esos gestos amanerados que en él se veían algo cómicos.

-No me refiero a eso… sino a lo otro, lo de tu "obra de arte"- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta a lo que el otro desdibujó la sonrisa y en su lugar infló las mejillas como si me mostrara ofendido por algo que no tenía importancia a diferencia de su manicura.

-Cariño, no me preguntes ese tipo de cosas, el arte solo se debe admirar y ya. No creo que vayas a un museo y te cuestiones a que se refería cada artista cuando vez sus garabatos expuestos porque obvio quedarías súper mal con todo ese montón de intelectualoides que se quedan viendo el mismo manchón de pintura por horas. Lo mismo pasa con esto, no me cuestiones, solo disfrútalo- le recomendó el extraño hombre encogiéndose de hombros pero antes de que Alfred pudiera replicar otra voz se sumó a ellos.

-Vaya Feliks, tu egolatría elevándose a niveles inimaginables. Mira que llamarte a ti mismo artista y aparte exigir a otros que se limiten a disfrutar tu excusa barata de arte; tu presunción solo produce nauseas a quien esté contigo- criticó duramente una voz de matices infantiles que no encajaban en lo absoluto con el dueño de tal. De hecho la imagen de ese hombre y su voz desencajaban a tal grado que era un poco difícil de creer que ese hombre de casi dos metros de alto y constitución robusta era quien hablaba.

Alfred se congeló ante la visión del imponente hombre que vestía un largo abrigo que le cubría casi por completo, junto con una bufanda que escondía parte de su rostro pero no sus ojos violetas que tenían una intensidad casi magnética aunque con cierto aire melancólico en su mirada.

El tipo que respondía al nombre de Feliks rodó dramáticamente los ojos al momento en que el otro se acercaba él poniéndose a su lado.

-Ivancito querido, el día en que tus comentarios mordaces causen efecto en mi ten por seguro que tu lengua estará ardiendo en carne viva. Por favor, no me obligues a llegar a eso cuando hace tan poco tiempo que nos conocemos- dijo el tal Feliks fingiendo una sonrisa y terminando su frase haciendo tronar sus labios en una especie de beso que le dedicó al hombre alto el cual le devolvió la misma sonrisa, solo que esta era un poco tétrica a pesar de que apenas las comisuras de sus labios se asomaban por los pliegues de la bufanda.

-Yo no haría una advertencia tan seria de ser tú así que ahora soy yo quien te pide el favor de cuidar tus palabras si no quieres que te arranque la piel- respondió el de ojos violetas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, una voz pausada pero que mantenía ese timbre tan aniñado que lograba dejarte ligeramente extrañado.

Por su parte Alfred no sabía hasta qué punto esos dos frente a él hablaban en serio pues para ser bromas, habría que agregar que eran unas muy grotescas.

-¿Qu… quienes son ustedes?- se atrevió a decir por fin el chico captando la atención del par que por unos segundos se habían olvidado de su presencia. El ojiverde Feliks de nuevo sonreía al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

-Solo somos dos individuos que pasábamos por aquí; ahora si nos permites, tenemos cosas que hacer. Vamos, Feliks- dijo el mas alto del grupo comenzando a caminar seguido de Feliks que iba dando saltitos alegres con sus manos tras su espalda.

Alfred se obligó a si mismo a volver a reaccionar, su cabeza hiló todo lo dicho por esos individuos a gran velocidad así que antes de que los otros dos avanzaran siquiera medio metro mas de él, cayó en la cuenta de que ellos no eran otra cosa más que los responsables de los incendios. Algo dentro de él se encendió, su cerebro pareció empezar a dar órdenes a todo su organismo, el cuerpo le ardía y su temperatura se elevó considerablemente. Después de eso solo actuó por puro instinto.

-¡No den ni un paso mas!- ordenó el ojiazul en un rugido valeroso extendiendo su brazo como si acabara de blandir un látigo de fuego ya que una delgada pero poderosa llamarada salió disparada hacía los otros dos individuos que la esquivaron por los pelos.

Alfred respiró hondo, la adrenalina burbujeaba desde su estómago y se movía como un enjambre de avispas hasta sus brazos que estaban envueltos en fuego. Ahí estaba, acababa de hacerlo, su primera y real lucha contra el mal. Los que estaban frente a él parecían sorprendidos; si seguía así pronto los tendría a su merced y listos para entregarlos a la justicia.

O eso era lo que pensaba…

Respirando agitadamente Alfred tenía sus puños cerrados alimentando con sus endorfinas las llamas que crecían amenazadoras desde sus nudillos, el par enemigo se quedó parpadeando un par de segundos viendo como el fuego furioso nacía de la piel del muchacho.

-Vaya vaya vaya vaya vaya- canturreó Feliks dando una palmadita y un saltito divertidos al tiempo que su sonrisa se hacía mas grande con un dejo de vanidad que era un poco molesto a la vista.

-Tenemos como que un súper héroe aquí- dijo aun con sus manos pegadas frente a su pecho por la palmadita anterior. –Entonces… ¿Yo debería ser como que el súper villano?- y dicho esto Alfred vio con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos como de las puntas del cabello del ojiverde comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas y discretas lenguas de fuego que vistas de esa manera no parecían otra cosa mas que colguijes que pendían de su mata rubia.

A diferencia del fuego abrasador de Alfred que crepitaba en su cuerpo, el de Feliks apenas y se percibía bajando por sus hombros como si este goteara de su cabello e iba hasta sus manos. De un bonito color anaranjado adornaba la piel del rubio que sacudía su cabellera para que esta no le estorbase en la cara.

Como si aquello fuera solo una pelea en la que él no tenía nada que ver, el hombre de los ojos violeta se alejó unos pasos con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y dejó salir un breve suspiro.

Alfred se obligó a si mismo de salir de su propia estupefacción, tenía que estar listo para cualquier ataque sorpresivo o directo, tendría que olvidarse del miedo al dolor o de que se estaba jugando la vida. El otro tipo frente a él no era diferente de cualquier muchachito escuálido que era la victima de los matones de la escuela, incluso su naturaleza afeminada lo hacían ver aún mas débil, no podía decir lo mismo del tipo escalofriante de dos metros pero ese no parecía tener la intensión de hacer algo en ese momento.

-Antes de comenzar cualquier cosa, dime Iván ¿Cuál era el lugar al que teníamos que ir antes de todo esto?- preguntó Feliks sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con Alfred que se mantenía alerta de cualquier movimiento brusco.

Iván pensó unos segundos antes de contestar para finalmente terminar señalando un complejo de departamentos que no quedaba muy lejos de ellos, de hecho estaba a tan solo una cuadra.

-Justo ahí, el último piso para ser más específico- dijo Iván tranquilamente.

-Perfecto- ronroneó Feliks y en un movimiento que Alfred definitivamente no esperaba, el ojiverde formó una enorme bola de fuego sobre la palma de su mano, apoyándose sobre uno de sus pies, girando sobre su propio eje como el pitcher en un partido de baseball lanzó la bola de fuego tan fuerte como le fue posible alcanzando el último piso del complejo de departamentos. No dio tiempo a hacer algo, apenas la bola de fuego había llegado a lo que parecía ser uno de los balcones, Feliks chasqueó sus dedos y todo explotó.

Alfred dio un salto al escuchar el ensordecedor sonido, las alarmas de los autos aledaños se activaron, algunas ventanas incluso se rompieron por la onda de choque de la explosión y más de un inquilino de dichos departamentos salieron de inmediato de sus respectivos hogares totalmente aturdidos gracias a la fuerza de la explosión del último piso, llovían escombros y el humo se hacía denso.

-Mira con atención héroe, osea, quiero saber como harás para a todas esas desdichadas personitas- y tras esto Feliks chasqueó una segunda vez sus dedos.

Alfred nunca sintió tanto terror en su vida, tal vez ese sentimiento era solo equiparable a cuando pensó que realmente iba a morir hace tan solo unos meses. Algo le arrebató la voz al momento en que vio como tras el chasquido todos y cada uno de los pasillos del complejo de departamentos volaban por los aires en medio de algo que parecía una avalancha de fuego. Vio horrorizado a las personas en los pasillos ser devoradas por el fuego, como una madre pegaba contra su propio cuerpo a sus dos niños en un vano y patético intento de protegerles.

Sintió que algo apresaba su garganta y le apretaba fuerte cuando escuchó la colección de gritos que llenaron la calle entera, era algo que superaba por mucho lo desgarrador. Vio un cuerpo completamente consumido intentando correr y escapar del fuego que lo apresaba, vio a alguien caer del balcón directo a otra muerte segura. Vio la muerte en todo su esplendor. El fuego destellaba, el humo sofocaba, los gritos aturdían y Alfred… Alfred temblaba como si un frío congelante estuviera siendo inyectado en sus venas, como si tuviera puro nitrógeno líquido en su torrente sanguíneo.

Aquello era totalmente diferente a los noticiarios, a los periódicos, a la radio o internet…. Las imágenes eran solo reproducciones digitales, las víctimas eran cifras sin rostros. No percibías el olor de la carne chamuscada, no escuchabas esa colección de ruidos que retumban en tus tímpanos y cabeza y finalmente hacían zumbar tus oídos, no vivías el caótico pánico, el terror que te entumía la carne. No tenías el horror mismo de la masacre frente a tus ojos.

Alfred temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus ojos no paraban de escurrir lágrimas como si estos fueran cascadas. No podía respirar pero tampoco podía moverse, tenía miedo.

_Me van a matar, me van a matar, me van a matar_.

Pensaba el ojiazul mientras veía a la muchedumbre correr al lugar del atentado intentando ser de alguna ayuda pero la destrucción era total. O mejor dicho la matanza.

-¿Y qué te parece, héroe?- preguntó entonces Feliks que lucía una sonrisa embelesada en sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban gracias al fuego que se veía en la distancia, Alfred retrocedió soltando un gemido de puro pánico sin embargo antes de que pudiera al menos intentar echar a correr, el ojiverde le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le tomó el rostro entre las manos con fuerza aprovechando el estado de shock del jovencito obligándolo a mirar directamente a lo que ya solo era el esqueleto de la construcción.

-¡Mira bien cariño!- exigió Feliks apretándole las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas mientras que Alfred intentaba cerrar los ojos para no tener que ver, pero seguía escuchando, aun olía, aún estaba consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Estás llorando, mi amor? Quiero pensar que es porque te ha encantado el espectáculo que he montado para ti- le pidió para después aun tomándolo por la cara, lo hizo voltear hacia él, Alfred aun apretaba los ojos para no tener que enfrentarse a todo eso.

-¡Sonríe, corazón!- le dijo entre risas burlonas Feliks apretándole todavía mas la cara y sintiendo como el ojiverde le plantaba un rápido beso en los labios a la fuerza antes de soltarlo aun riendo… como si todo aquello de verdad solo fuera un espectáculo de comedia.

Alfred abrió los ojos viendo la espalda de Feliks alejarse un poco de él y entonces lo que antes era miedo, se transformó en cólera, en rabiosa impotencia que llevó al jovencito a abalanzarse sobre Feliks en una violenta embestida que tomó incluso a Iván por sorpresa.

Alfred fue a quedar encima del ojiverde que estaba un poco desorientado por la tremenda tacleada, el ojiazul tampoco lo dejó recomponerse de esto y le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al otro rubio que soltó un agudo chillido tras el golpe.

Olvidándose de sus poderes, del hecho de que podría calcinar al infeliz ahí mismo, Alfred se dedicó a volver a golpearlo a puño limpio.

Feliks bajo su cuerpo se retorcía y chillaba llevándose las manos a la cara de la que comenzaban a brotar hilos de sangre mientras lloriqueaba lastimosamente. Visto desde esa perspectiva Alfred se preguntó como un pobre diablo como ese que lloraba y se retorcía por un par de golpes pudo haber sido el mismo que acababa de provocar un homicidio en masa, no era nada del otro mundo, era solo un afeminado debilucho.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- rugió Alfred tomando por los hombros a Feliks para que dejara de moverse y lo encarara, el ojiverde aún se quejaba mientras que Iván miraba la escena expectante, sin tener la más mínima intención de mover un solo dedo.

-¡Contéstame! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?- le ordenaba al otro que por fin se quitaba las manos de la cara y mostraba el rostro ensangrentado y con un par de lágrimas que le escurrían por la cara sucia.

Hipando e intentando recuperarse del dolor de los golpes Feliks fijó sus ojos en Alfred que estaba colérico, y fue como si esta expresión de irracional furia desencajara aún más al asesino que incluso olvidó los moretones y la sangre y se le quedó mirando extrañado al rubio encima de él.

-Dime… ¿Por qué los mataste?- le preguntó de nuevo el muchacho sintiendo los vidriosos ojos verdes sobre él, como lo miraban intentando entender la pregunta, parpadeando repetidamente tratando de razonarla.

-¿Por qué?...- repitió Feliks con la voz entrecortada pero un tono totalmente ausente desviando sus ojos, mismos que por un momento a Alfred se le antojaron tan huecos y vacíos, al cielo y luego otra vez a Alfred.

-Pues porque estaba aburrido- respondió con total naturalidad el ojiverde. Sin ironías, sin ese tonito burlón, sin ese canturreo molesto. Una voz neutra pero escalofriantemente honesta.

De nuevo la sangre hirvió dentro de sus venas, el corazón de Alfred parecía estar bombeando lava en lugar de sangre; el ojiazul alzó de pronto su puño que estaba envuelto en filosas púas de fuego como un guante ardiente que estaba dispuesto a estampar en la cara de Feliks al que pudo ver sonriéndose por lo bajo como si estuviera retándolo. Con eso le bastaba.

Pero antes de poder mover un solo musculo sintió como si un enrome bloque de cemento le acabara de ser azotado contra el estómago, el chico salió disparado unos metros lejos de Feliks y con sus pulmones buscando desesperadamente aire tras el golpe sin notar que de pronto su ropa se encontraba empapada.

Alzó la vista al percibir el frío del agua y encontró a Iván con su rostro tranquilo e impasible, ligeramente sonriente. Sus dedos goteaban y daba pasos lentos pero firmes hasta donde estaba su supuesto compañero.

-Por favor, no armes un alboroto cuando hay tanta gente alrededor, nos meterías en un aprieto- pidió amablemente Iván.

-Tú…- dijo Alfred viendo como el agua seguía saliendo de las manos del enorme hombre. -¡Pudiste detenerlo! ¡Pudiste impedirlo!- le recriminó Alfred al tiempo que el flujo de agua aumentaba pero esta de pronto cambiaba, de repente ese poderoso chorro de agua se cristalizaba en cuestión de segundos y se volvía hielo hasta transformarse en una afilada estaca que Ivan puso justo en la garganta de Alfred que se quedó inmóvil ante el inminente peligro de ser apuñalado si hacía un movimiento brusco.

-Pero no lo hice- respondió Iván sosteniendo el pedazo de hielo. –Te lo dije jovencito, él y yo solo somos dos individuos con intereses en común. Aunque no me malinterpretes, no justifico sus acciones tan absurdas ni tampoco las apoyo- Iván se acercó a Alfred encorvándose considerablemente para quedar a su altura presionando aun mas el pedazo de hielo contra su piel provocando que una gotita de sangre naciera y escurriera por el agua congelada.

-Aun con ello no puedo dejar que alguien interfiera con nuestro pequeño negocio ¿Entiendes? Así que si vuelves a meterte en nuestros asuntos te voy a rebanar la garganta y luego haré que tus restos queden reducidos a cenizas- le amenazó con su vocesilla infantil y una sonrisa tan o mas tétrica que la de su compañero

Alfred quiso hacer algo, un movimiento, decir una grosería, un manotazo ¡Cualquier cosa antes que quedarse ahí pasmado con cara de idiota como si estuviera accediendo a lo que ese otro loco le decía! Pero no pudo, seguramente su cuerpo siendo controlado por el instinto de supervivencia tan primitivo, vio en Iván un peligro inminente y se mantuvo quieto bajo la amenaza de ese depredador de casi dos metros y puras intenciones asesinas.

Iván se le quedó mirando unos segundos más antes de incorporarse pero sin dejar de amenazar al muchacho.

-Hora de irnos Feliks- le ordenó al otro rubio que intentaba ponerse de pie, se llevaba las manos a la nariz sangrante intentando detener la hemorragia soltando exagerados quejidos agudos.

-Vamos- coincidió Feliks con su voz congestionada y comenzando caminar sin dirigirle ni una mirada al supuesto héroe, o a las víctimas, o al fuego o al caos y el dolor que acababa de ocasionar, se iba, más preocupado por su nariz hinchada que por todas las pérdidas y las vidas que acababa de tomar y destruir. Y Alfred solo podía quedarse ahí quieto sin poder hacer nada viendo sus espaldas alejarse invictas.

El humo negro se elevaba tornándose gris hasta perderse en el cielo claro, el eco de las sirenas de las patrullas y los bomberos ya llenaban las callejuelas junto con otra marabunta de personas, Feliks e Iván iban en dirección contraria de todo ese caótico paisaje.

-Niño loco, más le vale que esto no me deje marcas- lloriqueaba Feliks limpiándose con un pañuelo la sangre de la cara y mirándose obsesivamente al espejo con sus ojos todavía llorosos.

-Era un muchacho interesante. Me recuerda un poco a esos típicos justicieros de las viejas series de televisión- comentó Iván viendo como este comentario molestaba a su acompañante que prefería soltar un bufido.

-Uy, pues qué bonita imagen tienes de él. Ósea como que para mi es solo un número mas- dijo Feliks desinteresadamente todavía mirándose al espejo desenfadadamente –Solo otro de los que componen esta gran cifra de personas- agregó arrastrando las palabras.

-Dime una cosa Feliks. ¿Cuál es realmente tú intención? Sé que acordamos no hacernos preguntas personales cuando nos conocimos pero realmente me intriga cual es tu móvil para actuar- preguntó Iván deteniéndose un momento al mismo tiempo que el otro lo hacía. El mencionado miraba al cielo fijamente como si este fuera el objeto de observación mas interesante.

-Ninguno en especial. Es solo que desde hace muchos años tengo estas terribles ganas de romper este mundo en pedacitos- contestó dibujando una hueca y ausente sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que la de Iván se borraba lentamente y ahora era él quien parecía profundamente desilusionado por aquella respuesta así que se dio la media vuelta para seguir caminando.

Feliks soltó una serie de risitas afeminadas y corrió tras Iván para darle alcance y volver a caminar a su lado mientras enlazaba sus manos tras su espalda.

Por otra parte Alfred se encaminaba a casa, sus pasos eran tan lentos que parecía como si sus pies estuvieran pegados un par de bloques de cemento. Para su desgracia parecía ser que su sistema aún no se recuperaba de toda la conmoción anterior y todavía sentía sus rodillas temblar, ni que decir de sus manos que tenía que mantener dentro de sus bolsillos para que se quedaran en paz. En su garganta lucía un puntito rojo marcando el lugar donde minutos antes había tenido una estaca de hielo amenazándole, su ropa seguía algo húmeda y su pecho ardía; las imágenes de las explosión estaban grabadas en su pupila y solo tenía ese irrefrenable deseo de llegar a casa, abrazar fuerte a su madre, ver a su padre en la sala mirando la televisión como de costumbre y pasarle juguetonamente la mano por la cabeza a Mathew aunque este se molestara. Solo quería llegar y verlos vivos a todos.

Al acercarse a su vecindario vio que todos seguía en completa calma, tanta normalidad se le figuró como ficción. Las personas ajenas a la desgracia que él acababa de presenciar, protegidos en su ignorancia de que había gente mala, asesinos sin rastro de escrúpulos. Alfred se apresuró a casa y respiró por fin aliviado al ver a su madre abriéndole la puerta, él con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se las arregló para formar una sonrisa radiante, la de siempre y burdamente le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su madre a quien sintió más pequeña y menuda que nunca, la apretujó fuerte y ella rio con esa risa que él había heredado, se sintió tranquilo de escucharla reír.

Pasó por la sala viendo a su padre sumergido en la televisión, se quedó un rato mirándolo como si este fuese a desaparecer si le quitaba los ojos de encima por unos segundos, finalmente se aseguró de que el hombre se quedaría ahí y subió las escaleras de dos en dos peldaños hasta su habitación en donde se topó con Mathew que lo recibió con su mirada tranquila y pasiva de siempre. Esta vez la sonrisa se esfumó y Alfred no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que acercarse a su gemelo pasarle la mano por el cabello medianamente largo de este y pegar la cabeza de su consanguíneo a su pecho respirando aliviado.

Mathew se quedó un poco pasmado por la repentina acción de su gemelo, sabía que este era afectuoso cuando menos te lo esperabas, el contacto físico era algo primordial para Alfred, siempre buscaba tocar a las personas para sentirlas cerca pero en ese momento la mano que le tocaba la cabeza, los dedos que se hundían en su cabello parecían extraños, no eran los gestos fraternales de siempre, así que se atrevió a ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Matt al descubrir al instante que había algo mal.

Alfred respiró hondo y se preparó para relatar lo sucedido.

_000_

"_Cuando un león cautivo da un paso fuera de su jaula, entra a un mundo todavía más amplio que el león que ha conocido solo las tierras salvajes. Mientras que él estaba en cautiverio, solo existían dos mundos para él – el mundo dentro de la jaula, y el mundo fuera de la jaula. Ahora es libre. Ruge. Ataca a las personas. Las devora. Aun con ello no está satisfecho pues no hay un tercer mundo que no es ni el mundo de la jaula, ni el mundo fuera de ella."_

_Yukio Mishima – Sed de Amor_

Mathew no hizo ni una sola interrupción mientras su gemelo hablaba, a veces de manera atropellada, otras haciendo largas y dramáticas pausas, parecía estar buscando la manera de suavizar su relato, cuando llegó casi a la última parte tuvo que volver a tomar aire repetidas veces, al terminar ambos se quedaron en un silencio que se prolongó bastante.

-Vaya… no sé que decir- dijo por fin Matt después de haber intentado procesar todo.

-Yo si. Voy a detener a esos tipos cueste lo que cueste- dijo con firmeza Alfred a pesar de que aun estaba nervioso, los rastros de miedo todavía persistían en su piel. Matt lo miró con la boca abierta por varios segundos.

-No estás hablando en serio- dijo el menor levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado. –Alfred, dime que no estás hablando en serio; acabas de decirme que hay dos psicópatas que andan por la ciudad quemando gente a diestra y siniestra y tú insistes en ser un héroe ¡Es ridículo!- le regañó Matt y aunque quiso sonar firme, su voz suave y bajita no fue de mucha ayuda.

-¿Y quién pretendes que los detenga entonces?- preguntó Alfred cerrando fuerte los puños cuidando de que sus flamas no aparecieran en cualquier momento, no necesitaba su fuego cuando estaba tan inestable.

-La policía, el gobierno, los científicos que se han pasado estos últimos años intentando averiguar qué diablos le pasa a la gente como tú.- señaló Mathew haciendo que su hermano solo frunciera el ceño.

-Tú no entiendes Matty, estos tipos son otra cosa ellos… ellos controlan su poder de una manera completamente diferente, pueden hacer mucho daño- intentó hacerle entrar en razón en mayor.

-¿Y porque tienes que ser precisamente tú el que vaya tras ellos? Alfred por el amor de Dios, por una sola vez en toda tu vida usa esa cabezota y date cuenta de que esto ya no está en tus manos, no seas imprudente aun podemos llamar a la policía o hacer público lo que viste, podemos decirle a mamá y papá de tu habilidad- intentaba persuadirle Mathew pero su consanguíneo se afanaba en negar repetidamente con su cabeza ante cada propuesta.

-No, nada de eso, no voy a involucrar a nadie mas en esto- dijo firmemente Alfred, adoptando su postura firme y que nadie la doblegaba. Mathew entonces se le quedó mirando como si estuviera ofendido, el chico soltó una risa seca y una media sonrisa acida y sin humor.

-Eres increíble Alfred, no tenía idea de que hasta este punto podía llegar tu vanidad- Alfred pareció no entenderle así que solo enarcó una ceja mientras veía a su hermano darle la espalda y dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto.

-A ti te importa un comino la gente o a quien "salves" a ti lo único que te interesa es jugar el papel de héroe y seguir hinchándote el ego con tu fantasía de salvador. Debes estar bastante acomplejado si has llegado hasta este punto- Mathew por fin salió del cuarto.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo espero que no te vayan a matar por cumplir tu sueño Marvel- y dicho esto el menor azotó la puerta dejando a Alfred desconcertado.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a su hermano? ¿A qué venía esa actitud? Tal vez el menor no se daba cuenta de que Alfred de verdad intentaba ayudar a las personas. Por supuesto, él era el único que podía enfrentarse a otros que poseían poderes iguales, tampoco era como si pudiera encontrarse con gente como él en cada esquina para que lo ayudasen.

… O tal vez podría buscarlos…

A partir de ese día en adelante Alfred se sumergió en una intensa búsqueda, al mismo tiempo las noticias comenzaban a presentar titulares alarmistas acerca de los esporádicos incendios que se habían extendido. No tardaron en llamarlos atentados aunque sin saber exactamente contra qué. Nunca se dejaban mensajes, no se sabía si era un terrorismo religioso, político o de alguna naturaleza parecida. Solo era destrucción que parecía hecha al azar, sin dejar rastro alguno de como comenzaban o con que eran producidos.

La gente comenzaba a entrar en pánico y Alfred era el único que sabía que todo aquello solo era producto de un loco que alegaba "estar aburrido". O por lo menos eso creía, aunque tampoco dudaba que el gobierno ya se hubiera hecho a la idea de que tal vez alguna persona con esas extrañas habilidades de poder controlar elementos fuese la culpable tras ellos, seguramente no querían sembrar el pánico colectivo o volver más paranoicas a las personas de ser eso posible, aunque por supuesto la gente tenía sus sospechas y no era raro ver insinuaciones o acusaciones directas a ese minúsculo número de individuos que habían llegado a presentar públicamente sus habilidades.

Fue precisamente en estos últimos en los que Alfred concentró su búsqueda. Si pudiera hallar a alguien que quisiera colaborar con él para detener esa ola de crueldad, si tuviera al menos un par de aliados con los que contar… pero le era imposible, la información que encontraba sobre ellos era tan limitada que le parecía increíble que viviera en una era en donde la información fluía como ríos interconectados por la red ¿Dónde diablos se escondían esas personas? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubieran hecho público su talento? Porqué hasta cierto punto Alfred había comenzado a considerarlo un talento.

Todo lo que hallaba eran solo nombres de personas, fotos borrosas y un largo informe científico que hablaba sobre cualquier cosa menos de dichas personas, solo eran redundantes estudios de datos que anteriormente se habían hablado hasta el cansancio. Incluso todo lo relacionado con los mellizos italianos, los primeros en presentar el caso de controlar elementos, estaba perdido en algún lugar muy lejos del alcance público.

En una de esas tantas madrugadas mientras se entretenía en buscar de página en página y de servidor en servidor fue a dar con un nombre en especial: Arthur Kirkland, residente en Londres Inglaterra. Uno mas como él.

La innata curiosidad de Alfred hizo que de pronto fijara su interés en este hombre y tras un par de horas de búsqueda dar con el único video en donde se veía a dicho señor Kirkland hablando para una entrevista, o mejor dicho siendo forzado a hablar.

El mencionado video apenas tenía un minuto de duración, se veía como una masa de reporteros se daban de empujones para seguir a un hombre rubio de estatura media, de espesas cejas y que mostraba un semblante malhumorado. Estaban en una zona urbana, el tal Arthur casi corría para evitar a los periodistas que pronto le dieron alcance en la puerta de su casa, o eso se adivinaba al ver la desesperación con la que Arthur metía la llave a la cerradura.

-_Señor Kirkland, diganos ¿Es verdad lo que se ha concluido en las investigaciones científicas? ¿Cómo fue que descubrió este extraño fenómeno?- _preguntaba, o mas bien gritaba una reportera forcejando con su mano para acercar su micrófono a Arthur que intentaba esquivar todos los demás.

_-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Ayudará a los doctores como objeto de pruebas?-_ otro hombre cuestionaba y a esta voz se sumaban muchísimas mas mientras que el acosado Arthur solo intentaba abrir su puerta y escapar, pero cuando así lo hizo, más de un ambicioso reportero pretendido entrar a la casa, la gota que derramó el vaso.

Alfred vio con algo de asombro, entre la toma borrosa que el video le presentaba, ese par de ojos de un intenso tono verdoso. No el verde que había en los ojos de Feliks, este era diferente, verde como los bosques, profundo como la maleza, con un brillo extraterrenal.

_-¡No se atrevan a entrar! ¡Suficiente!- _se escuchó decir a Arthur en un rugido acompañado de un elegante acento británico, sin embargo esto no fue lo que emocionó a Alfred, de hecho, el jovencito se tuvo que ver en la necesidad de regresar un poco el video para repetir esos últimos segundos.

Al momento en que el reportero buscaba entrar en su casa, cuando Arthur alzaba la voz se podía notar como el suelo bajo sus pies, a pesar de ser concreto se cuarteaba formando líneas quebradas que se extiendían hasta los pies de los reporteros. Al segundo siguiente quien filmaba el video enfocaba precisamente esto; a los ojos de Alfred aquello se veía como los efectos especiales de una película, raíces comenzaban a nacer a una impresionante velocidad y salían de esas mismas cuarteaduras enredándose en los pies de Arthur.

Se escuchaban todo tipo de sonidos, voces de reporteros, murmullos y grititos ahogados, de nuevo, el lente de la cámara regresaba a Arthur que miraba como asustado el suelo y retrocedía rápida pero torpemente.

_-Déjenme en paz-_ musitaba aunque por un segundo no se sabía si se dirigía a los reporteros o a las raíces que luchaban por trepar a él.

Después, esos mismos ojos verdes se posaban en las cámaras que lo filmaban. El mismo tono bosque se obscurecía ligeramente, ese par de espesas cejas se fruncían como si estuvieran enmarcando una expresión de dolor.

-_Solo quiero recuperar mi vida_\- decía antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta, la última parte del video volvía a fijarse en el piso donde las raíces se marchitaban a la misma velocidad en que habían nacido.

Alfred dio un resoplido mirando esa puerta cerrada mientras intentaba entender una cosa, o mejor dicho, mientras intentaba entender a todas esas personas que como él, habían desarrollado esos increíbles poderes, pero a diferencia suya, buscaban desesperadamente volver a esa pasiva normalidad, a esa estática rutina absorbente, asfixiante

-Es lógico- dijo de pronto Mathew que daba la vuelta en su cama. Había estado despierto todo ese tiempo y había estado escuchando el video además de analizado las expresiones de Alfred.

-¿Qué es lógico?- preguntó Alfred sin entender.

-El hecho de que las personas quieran volver a ser normales. Ser normal te da un sentimiento de pertenencia, de saber que tienes tu lugar en ese todo que es la sociedad, que no eres distinto al resto y por eso mismo, no eres excluido- explico Mathew llevándose las frazadas hasta la barbilla mirando en la obscuridad a su hermano que parecía estar intentando entender aquello.

Él sencillamente no comprendía. Él que toda la vida había sido felizmente aceptado por todos, que siempre había sido acogido en todo tipo de círculos, que siempre era bienvenido a ese núcleo formado de personas, que siempre había estado consciente de que era exactamente igual al resto… había desarrollado una sed de volverse extraordinario. De ser diferente. Él no quería ser uno más. Él quería ser único.

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y bostezó. A pesar de siempre había sido un saludable y funcional engrane de la gran maquinaria que es la sociedad, no siempre lograba entender a algunos cuantos.

Los días seguían su curso al igual que la infructuosa investigación de Alfred, y parecía ser que por más fracasos que el chico tenía, el número de atentados iba en un exorbitante asenso, o mejor dicho, era el número de víctimas las que se elevaban a cifras alarmantes. Los incendios casi siempre tomaban lugar en sitios en donde hubiera mucha gente dentro o en los alrededores, razón por la cual las victimas mortales nunca faltaban.

La impotencia del ojiazul lentamente iba en ascenso junto con cada nota que escuchaba de las noticias o cada comentario que le llegaba a los oídos. Estaba comenzando a decidirse que de no encontrar a algún aliado entonces él tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y poner fin de una vez por todas. Si, tenía miedo, daba mucho miedo enfrentarse a un par de locos que podrían tomar su vida como si de cualquier cosa se tratase, pero sentía la obligación moral de hacerles frente y al menos intentar detener ese absurdo desborde de violencia y muerte.

Fue un jueves cuando llegó a la resolución de salir de casa e ir en su busca una vez mas. Como si fuera una especie de ritual de despedida, abrazó a su madre un poco mas fuerte de lo acostumbrado, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a su padre y finalmente le dedicó una mirada larga y profunda a Mathew, el cual la correspondió con una suplicante.

Como si Mathew tuviera alguna especie de poder telepático, no le había costado nada de trabajo adivinar las intenciones de Alfred de aquella tarde, por eso puso aquellos ojos que en silencio le pedían que se quedara en casa, a salvo de lo que era tal vez la cosa mas estúpida que haría en su vida, sin embargo, Alfred solo se limitó a sonreírle abiertamente, con su gesto chispeante de siempre y salió por fin de casa.

Era tal vez un poco de sugestión o seguramente los nervios pero el muchacho de apenas diecinueve años que miraba al cielo de ese jueves, sintió una terrible nostalgia, una nostalgia que solo se siente cuando se ha vivido por muchos muchos muchos años. El cielo se le antojo de un gris plomizo como si todo fuera de hierro, el olor a humedad en el ambiente pronosticaba lluvia para dentro de unas horas y una brisa ligeramente fría zumbaba en sus oídos y le acariciaba las mejillas; daba la impresión que la misma naturaleza se había puesto de acuerdo para crear un escenario digno de una última batalla, como esas que se veían en las películas o en las series, cuando el mismo clima se convierte en el preludio de alguna tragedia.

Posiblemente Alfred no era el único con ese peculiar sentimiento, había otra persona, no muy lejos de él que también miraba al cielo con expresión ausente la cual no tardó mucho en desaparecer cuando una sonrisa arrogante y vanidosa tomó lugar en sus finos labios sonrosados y brillantes gracias al brillo labial.

-Parece que tu presentimiento se hizo realidad… mira quien viene aquí- comentó Iván.

Feliks e Iván estaban en la azotea de un edificio de apenas cuatro plantas, aquella era una zona industrial casi abandonada, solo quedaban fabricas viejas o clausuradas, aquel edifico era uno de esos tantos que habían quedado a merced de la intemperie y del abandono. Feliks estaba sentado en el mero filo de la azotea, Iván a unos pasos detrás viendo con sus tranquilos ojos violetas la pequeña figura que caminaba con pasos lentos pero seguros.

-Uy osea, empezaré a creer que ese chico y yo somos almas gemelas o algo así- dijo en tono burlón Feliks también fijando su vista en Alfred que ya se acercaba al edificio en donde estaban ellos.

¿Cómo fue que Alfred fue a dar ahí? Posiblemente se tratase también de un presentimiento, sus pies solo siguieron el camino que ellos creían conveniente y fueron a dar ahí, como un llamado inaudible para ambas partes.

-Es una lástima que tenga más ganas de verlo muerto que vivo. ¿Qué apariencia tendrá su carita carbonizada? Como que me muero de ganas de verlo- dijo el ojiverde seguido de una risa que a Iván le hizo torcer la boca en un evidente gesto de repulsión.

-Sinceramente, sigo sin entender esa grotesca fijación tuya de matar gente desinteresadamente- murmuró cansinamente Iván haciendo reír a Feliks con esas risitas amaneradas tan suyas.

-Tú también me vienes con esas preguntas raras ¿Por qué debo tener una razón para que me guste? Solo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, es todo- respondió el rubio levantándose al ver a Alfred quedar justo enfrente del edificio en donde ellos estaban.

Ambos autonombrados enemigos se dedicaron a verse unos segundos en silencio, Felisk lo hacía para alimentar la tensión y de paso aumentar el drama que de por si, ya se desarrollaba, Alfred solo intentaba encontrar una pizca de humanidad en el otro, sin logro alguno; Iván por su parte solo bostezó y se sonrió con su gesto infantil después atento a lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Hola de nuevo cariño ¿Has venido a invitarme a una cita o algo así? Eres un dulce- le saludó Feliks guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta a lo que Alfred frunció el seño.

-No, esta vez vine a detenerte, no dejaré que lastimes a nadie mas- declaró Alfred, su voz firme, casi como si lo hubiese estado ensayando una y otra vez.

Feliks solo atinó a soltar un pesado resoplido que incluso hizo que sus hombros dejaran de estar erguidos y cayeran también con la misma pesadez.

Al mismo tiempo que Feliks parecía mas y mas desanimado Alfred vio por segunda vez como de las puntas del cabello dorado comenzaban a nacer pequeñas y apenas perceptibles llamitas, solo que estas ahora se extendían un poco mas y los brazos ahora presentaban un color naranja mas intenso, mas rojo, las llamas crecían por sus manos como si fueran elegantes guantes de un material incandescente.

-¿Sabes muchachito? Es como que así suuuuper decepcionante darme cuenta de que eres totalmente aburrido. Por un momento me dije a mi mismo "tal vez este chico es como que un poquito igual a mi" pero no te creí así de desabrido- decía Feliks alzando una de sus delgadas y bien delineadas cejas.

-¡No estoy ni cerca de parecerme a ti, yo no estoy loco como tú!- exclamó Alfred y al mismo tiempo de sus brazos también nacieron llamaradas de fuego, mas grandes y que danzaban frenéticamente en sus nudillos como si estas estuvieran siendo alimentadas con queroseno.

Esta vez Feliks alzó ambas cejas y una sonrisa torcida se posó en su rostro.

-¿Y si no estás loco como yo qué haces aquí?- preguntó en ese molesto ronroneo el de los ojos verdes, mirándolo desde la azotea como si también lo estuviera mirando con un mal disimulado desprecio y altivez.

-Ya te lo dije, para detenerte. No voy a dejar que alguien siga matando a otros solo porque estás demasiado aburrido y aparte muy mal de tu cabeza- reclamó Alfred a lo que Feliks soltó una risotada.

-No no no mi amor, pero es que no te das cuentas de que solo estás reafirmando lo que digo. Eres igualito a mi… también estás tan aburrido de esta vida y de este mundo- dijo el supuesto villano ladeando ligeramente su cabeza y con ello las flamitas que decoraban su cabello. –De no ser así aquí ahora mismo estaría la policía, desde muchos días antes ya me hubiera atrapado algún tipo de autoridad porque tú habrías dicho algo pero henos aquí, tú y yo y nuestra audiencia- dijo esto último señalando a Iván que se mantenía tranquilamente sonriente.

-No dijiste nada a pesar de saber que era yo el culpable de todo y sin embargo estás aquí enfrente de mi, jugando al héroe… ¿Acaso estoy en lo correcto? ¿Acaso no el detenerme no es más que un tonto e inútil pretexto para hacer que algo divertido te suceda? No eres distinto a mi, yo mato gente, tú corres tras de mi para castigarme en el nombre de la justicia, dime niño ¿cuál es entonces la diferencia entre tú y yo?- le cuestionó Feliks sonriendo para luego volver sus ojos al cielo de plomo.

-Esa misma que acabas de decir, que tú matas gente, yo quiero protegerla- declaró Alfred intentando no caer ante las provocaciones de ese tipo.

-Ugh, ¡Nimiedades! Matar, salvar… da igual, las razones por las que actuamos son finalmente las mismas: Nos divertimos en grande-

Con esto dicho, Feliks extendió su mano; en menos de un parpadeo, sobre ella ya levitaba una flameante esfera de fuego de un tamaño considerable, el rubio se relamió los labios y como si se tratara de un sencillo juego de pelota, arrojó la esfera en dirección a Alfred con toda la saña que se pudo reflejar en su rostro sonriente.

Esta vez Alfred no fue tomado por sorpresa como la última vez, siguió con sus ojos la trayectoria de la esfera y con su mano envuelta en llamas cerró su puño y golpeó la esfera haciendo que esta se deshiciera como si fuera solo una bola de nieve roja.

Las chispas revoloteaban alrededor del muchacho que por un segundo se sintió ganador de un pequeño logro, pero apenas reaccionó vio como dichas chispas de pronto se convertían en algo mas grande, crecían de manera anormal y con el lejano chasquido de los dedos de Feliks estás estallaban espontáneamente al mismo tiempo convirtiéndose otra vez en bolas de fuego. El ojiazul se protegió al instante con sus brazos acorazados de fuego.

El muchacho se preguntó como era posible que Feliks pudiera controlar su propio fuego a distancia y no haciendo uso de sus manos como era el caso de Alfred ¿Qué clase de habilidad extra había desarrollado Feliks para poder tener ese sumo control del fuego?

El muchacho no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en esas cosas, no llegaría a nada dándole vueltas al asunto, en ese momento solo podía hacer lo posible para no terminar carbonizado aunque no se le ocurría como actuar teniendo en cuenta la distancia entre ambos, él necesitaba acercarse mas, pero Feliks no parecía tener esa intención.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Desconcertado?- preguntó el ojiverde cruzándose de brazos, alzó uno de sus pies para después dar un fuerte pisotón en el concreto de la azotea, apenas su zapato pisó fuertemente el suelo, el piso bajo este se inflamó llenándolo todo de lenguas de fuego que como si tuvieran voluntad propia se extendieron rápidamente por toda la pared del edificio, descendiendo hasta la dirección en donde estaba Alfred. Cualquiera podría jurar que antes alguien había marcado un camino de pólvora o no se explicarían como el fuego había ido naciendo en línea recta, haciéndose más y más grande conforme avanzaba. Por supuesto que Alfred estaba más que desconcertado, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria tan rápido como sus atléticas piernas se lo permitían, ahora agradecía haber ingresado al club de football americano.

Sabía que no podía huir por mas tiempo, Feliks controlaba la trayectoria a larga distancia, lo alcanzaría apenas mostrara el mas mínimo indicio de cansancio, por lo tanto su cabeza comenzó a pensar a mil por hora pero esta no le decía nada, Alfred no era de usar el intelecto, él era un hombre que obedecía a la sabiduría de sus instintos y los reflejos de su cuerpo, por ende se detuvo en seco, derrapó en el piso, cerró fuerte los ojos concentrando toda la adrenalina, miedo y energía en sus manos que ardieron con todavía más intensidad, y siguiendo el mismo ejemplo de Feliks, pegó estas al suelo al instante mismo en que esa línea llameante se acercaba a él a una velocidad impresionante.

Cuando pudo sentir el calor de las llamas ajenas cerca de su rostro, entonces su sistema reaccionó al peligro y de la nada, con sus manos aun bien puestas en el piso, se alzó una imponente pared de fuego que bloqueó la línea roja creación de Feliks.

-Wow… esto es genial- dijo sonriente Alfred asombrado de su mismo al ver como la gran barda lo protegía.

-El chico aprende rápido- comentó entonces Iván que miraba serenamente desde su improvisado palco de espectador. Feliks no se mostraba en absoluto afectado, tal vez solo un poco desilusionado de no haber quemado al otro en el instante, así que solo enroscó un mechón de su cabello dorado, ahora ligeramente rojizo, en su dedo índice.

-Oh Ivancito ¿te olvidas de lo fabuloso que soy? Soy un fénix- dijo en un tonito un poco más afeminado y santurrón de lo normal, y plantando bien sus pies en el piso y luego agachándose para tocar con sus manos también el suelo frunció ligeramente su entrecejo mientras apretaba sus dientes.

La que antes era solo una línea de fuego se bifurcó creando otras cuatro más, todavía mas grandes que fueron a chocar contra el gran muro carmín resplandeciente de Alfred que sintió sus manos temblar involuntariamente al tiempo que veía su propia pared de fuego resquebrajarse, volviéndose un poco mas débil ante las tremendas embestidas de las culebras llameantes de Feliks, Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener en pie la pared pero el fuego rival se empeñaba en embestir y taladrar como si estas tuvieran vida propia… daba la impresión que el deseo asesino, de hacer daño era tal que se contagiaba directamente al fuego dándole esa fuerza acongojante.

El muro finalmente cedió deshaciéndose como pequeñas e insignificantes chispas en el aire, Alfred vio asustado como las cuatro saetas de fuego formaban una punta de flecha, se unían en una sola y se dirigían directo a su pecho.

Fue tal vez un movimiento reflejo o su puro instinto de supervivencia, pero logró rozar con sus nudillos las flechas así que el impacto no fue mortal, pero eso no lo eximió del golpe y de la quemadura ardiente que se hizo paso en su piel y que le arrebató incluso el aliento. Cayó al suelo llevándose las manos al pecho dando tremendos jadeos intentando respirar y tratando de aliviar el ardor insufrible que le quemaba el pecho.

Una risotada poco elegante se dejó escuchar, ese sin duda era Feliks que se reía a carcajadas tras haber atestado su primer golpe directo. La vista nublada de Alfred intentó fijarse en un punto o de verdad sentiría que iba a desfallecer, se obligó a si mismo a levantarse antes de que el ojiverde tomara ventaja de eso y terminara de rematarlo.

-Oye héroe, ósea como que respóndeme algo ¿Cómo se siente estarse quemando? Oh vamos, descríbemelo con lujo de detalle porque como que a veces solo ver a la gente retorciéndose no me basta, a veces quisiera saber que les pasa por esa cabecita cuando están ahí convulsionándose como gusanitos en sal.- decía Feliks con su sonrisita inocentona, Iván tras de él solo giraba los ojos como si estuviera cansado de escuchar todo eso.

Alfred escuchaba esa voz como un eco distante, un poco distorsionado pero entendía cada palabra y le dio todavía mas rabia verse al borde de ser otra de esas fatídicas victimas de Feliks. Sintió una vez mas el ardor de su pecho pero esta vez no se forzó a ignorarlo, esta vez se obligó a registrar en su cabeza cada punzada, cada recorrido electrizante hasta sus nervios que la quemazón le provocaba, se obligó a sentir y a memorizar todo aquello pues eso elevado a ene potencia, era lo que había sentido cada persona inocente que había tenido la mala fortuna de estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado, cuando a Feliks un día de la nada le nació la idea de que sería divertido quemar gente.

Ese dolor era el de todas las personas que no había podido salvar debido a su desidia, y no dejaría que nadie mas volviera a pasar por dolor semejante.

-Definitivamente estás loco… o no eres mas que un pervertido y sádico- masculló Alfred forzándose a ponerse en pie a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban y el pecho dolía de una manera que la sola brisa acariciando su piel le provocaba un dolor insoportable.

El jovencito buscó con la mirada el lugar en donde estaba Feliks pero ya no lo vio mas en la azotea del edificio, lo alcanzó a divisar desde las ventanas rotas de este, parecía estar bajando pasivamente las escaleras contoneando su cuerpo en un coqueteo para nada discreto.

-Otra vez con esa monserga. Déjame darte un dato curioso para que agregues a tu breviario cultural: El 27% de la población mundial presenta tendencias homicidas, una cifra como que totalmente ridícula ¿no crees?- dijo Feliks que ya se encontraba cerca de la planta baja. Cuando bajó el último escalón salió por la destartalada y casi deshecha puerta principal.

-Ahora como que tomemos en cuenta que solo otro ridículo 0.1% ha desarrollado nuestras divinas habilidades. Según lo que se dice nuestras bonitas capacidades son manifestaciones nuestras emociones y bla bla bla…- explicaba Feliks caminando con pasos tranquilos y pausados, Alfred lo seguía con la mirada manteniendo una segura distancia pero sin quitar los ojos de cada movimiento del ojiverde.

Por fin el rubio de cabellos largos se detuvo.

-Yo tengo una super teoría al respecto: qué tal si esas habilidades son en realidad manifestaciones pero de un desequilibrio mental- el silencio se hizo y por alguna extraña razón esta descabellada teoría no hizo mas que enfadar a Alfred.

-Piénsalo bien cariño, aquí me tienes a mí, que no solo soy parte de ese 0.1% con capacidades especiales, también soy miembro del club del 27% que tenemos por pasatiempo andar por la vida matando, luego tenemos a Ivanctio, que así como lo vez también está un poquito zafado, osea no es para nada una blanca palomita- explicaba Feliks viendo como Alfred se enfadaba cada vez mas, cosa que se podía notar por la manera en que las llamas de sus brazos y puños volvían a nacer, cada vez mas grandes, crepitando y mostrándose amenazadoras.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy como ustedes, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie- espetó el jovencito a lo que Feliks rió con una risa seca e irónica.

-Claro, entonces a mi solo me quieres invitar a ir de picnic. Oh corazón… claro que me quieres lastimar, creo que hasta podría apostar que me quieres matar o de lo contrario no entiendo porque estamos en medio de todo esto- comentó finalmente Feliks enarcando sus cejas cruzándose de brazos otra vez esperando una respuesta por parte de Alfred que esta vez no supo que contestar.

Acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo. Por supuesto que tenía la intención de detener a Feliks pero ¿Qué pasaría si esto implicara el tener que matarlo? ¿Quería hacerlo? ¿Quería atravesar esa delgada línea entre hacer justicia y cometer un asesinato?

Maquiavelo decía que el fin justifica los medios, sin embargo Alfred se había forjado una idea propia de justicia y moral, por supuesto un poco sazonada con ese concepto romántico que mas de una vez había leído en varios comics y series de televisión, sin embargo a pesar de haber visto a sus superhéroes favoritos caer en el mismo dilema en el que se encontraba él ahora mismo, no podía concebir que el hecho de que se estuviera cuestionando el matar o no a alguien. La sola idea le parecía surrealista.

Feliks bostezó ruidosamente.

-No pienso matarte…- dijo finalmente Alfred, en su voz se alcanzó a escuchar un ligero y apenas perceptible temblor a pesar de eso, su mirada zafiro se mantuvo firme, intensa y chispeante justo como lo estaban las llamas de sus brazos y puños en esos momentos. Esta vez el aburrimiento de Feliks pareció disiparse tras la frase.

-No te mataré, pero con tal de detenerte no me importa si tengo que arrancarte piernas y brazos- amenazó Alfred, esta vez sonando como un verdadero héroe, o mejor dicho, como un ser humano dispuesto a todo con tal de hacer cumplir su propio ideal de justicia.

Los ojos de Feliks se abrieron desmesuradamente tras escuchar esto, sin embargo el rubio no fue el único que reaccionó; unos metros atrás Iván también abría un poco mas sus propios ojos y una discreta y todavía infantil sonrisa se asomaba desde la bufanda que el cubría el rostro, como si estuviera complacido por aquella respuesta que había dado el muchacho.

Aunque pareciese que al ojiverde aquella frase le había causado un casi neurótico ataque de risa, a pesar de taparse la boca con las manos en ademanes bastante femeninos, el estruendo de sus carcajadas se dejaba escuchar creando eco por las construcciones abandonadas.

Alfred estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero antes de poder reaccionar siquiera, notó como las propias llamas de Feliks reaccionaban a su risa, se hacían más grandes y de un intenso color amarillo que se expandía recorriendo un camino hasta la espalda del ojiverde en donde finalmente parecieron explotar en dos grandísimas llamaradas.

Fueron solo segundos pero a Alfred le dio la impresión de que de la espalda de Feliks se desplegaban un par de grandísimas alas de fuego, pero solo fue por instantes ya que inmediatamente después otra cosa lo distrajo.

-¡Entonces ven aquí e intenta desmembrarme antes de que lo haga yo, mi amor!- exclamó Feliks al que su voz se escuchó ligeramente mas grave que antes, cosa que alertó de inmediato a Alfred que en un acto de reflejo se cubrió con sus brazos ardientes puesto que el ojiverde había vuelto a transformar el fuego a su antojo y ahora estas otra vez parecían lanzas que apuntaban directamente a Alfred.

Soltando puñetazos llameantes el ojiazul se defendía de los constantes y seguidos ataques de Feliks que parecía estar extasiado con todo aquello.

-Vamos chico, déjame romperte, déjame dejarte reducido a carbón- le gritaba el rubio de cabello largo arrojando bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, creando enromes moles de llamas incandescentes pero siempre manteniéndose a una rigurosa distancia de Alfred que como podía se defendía de los ataques descontrolados de Feliks, intentando encontrar una apertura en ellos para al menos poder acercársele y atestarle un buen golpe pues sabía que físicamente no era tan fuerte.

Los edificios colindantes no salían inmunes de aquella pelea, los cristales saltaban, las paredes quedaban chamuscadas y todo alrededor quedaba con rastros de fuego. Feliks parecía estar en un trance en el cual solo le interesaba alcanzar a Alfred y aplastarlo como si de un molesto insecto se tratase. Había cambiado de táctica y ahora utilizaba el fuego a modo de látigo, el que el de lentes hábilmente esquivaba corriendo en zig-zag.

Fue en un movimiento que el jovencito no previó, que Feliks hizo uso de su improvisado látigo para atraparlo. Era algo sumamente extraño el sentir esa arma hecha de un elemento tan abstracto, sentirse como un objeto físico. La culebra de fuego se había enroscado en el tobillo de Alfred haciéndolo caer, y de paso obligándolo a soltar tremendo alarido por la quemadura que le provocó.

-¡Te tengo!- chilló con voz aguda y emocionada Feliks saltando prácticamente sobre él y con sus manos aun envueltas en flamas amarillas y anaranjadas las alzó cuales zarpas a punto de desgarrar a su presa, sin embargo Alfred fue mas rápido y logró tomarlo por las muñecas sorprendiéndose por incontable vez en el día al darse cuenta de que su propio fuego servía para protegerlo del de Feliks el cual estando encima suyo respiraba acelerado y tenía los ojos tan abiertos que la forma gatuna de estos se había perdido por completo.

-Eres mío, oh, voy a quemarte hasta los huesos, voy a ver tu carne calcinarse hasta quedar deshecha, te voy a destruir y va a ser tan divertido- decía Feliks entre risas, jadeos y gemidos que se intercalaban.

Alfred forcejeaba con él, a pesar de que el tipo no era tan fuerte, el cansancio de toda la persecución anterior y de estarle esquivando ya comenzaba a hacer meya en su resistencia.

-Quítate de encima- replicaba el chico intentando mover sus pies pero uno de ellos, el que recién acababa de ser lastimado le dolía demasiado.

-Claro que no, te voy a destrozar a ti junto con todas las personas de este lugar. Respóndeme chico ¿Te gusta este mundo?- le preguntó entonces Feliks, su tono súbitamente cambiando a uno más calmado.

Alfred no pudo evitar descolocarse ante esta pregunta y parpadeó un par de veces pero sin responder.

-Espero que si porque lo voy a romper todo, voy a tirar abajo todo este mundo- siguió diciendo con una sonrisa dulce. Por un segundo perdió su apariencia de loco y Alfred solo pudo ver unos ojos verdes afilados, chispeantes, un rostro sonrosado y esa sonrisa tierna.

Era casi el rostro de un niño sonriente, uno que va quemando hormigas con una lupa inconsciente del daño que hace, protegido por su inocencia infantil.

-Ridículo- dijo una tercera voz y seguida de ella Alfred percibió algo tibio, un goteo que caía sobre su cara.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataban de gotas de sangre las que escurrían por sus mejillas pero no era suya… bajó la vista justo al pecho de Feliks del que en ese mismo instante sobresalía una afilada estaca de hielo ahora tintada de rojo escarlata y parado justo a un lado de ellos estaba Iván.

Alfred no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado soltando de inmediato a Feliks; las llamas de este iban languideciendo lentamente, el amarillo intenso de segundos antes se iba degradando a un color mortecino hasta finalmente desaparecer como la débil flama de una vela que apaga el viento.

El de lentes se limpió afanosamente la cara manchada de sangre ajena mientras se arrastraba lejos de Feliks que caía al piso palpando torpemente su pecho perforado esta vez jalando aire intentando explicarse que diablos acababa de pasar, intentando por todos los medios fijar sus ojos que lentamente se iban opacando en Iván que seguía impasible mirándolo desde arriba.

-¿Romper el mundo? Ja, no me hagas reír. No eres nada especial como para aspirar a algo así de ambicioso, solo eres otro msa, inconforme con su realidad- apuntó Iván acuclillándose a un lado de Feliks a quien su respiración se iba haciendo más y más pesada además de pausada.

-Ivancito… tú… - intentó articular el ojiverde haciendo uso de su último aliento. Iván le sonrió con una terrible inocencia.

-Estaba aburrido- contestó el mas alto usando la misma excusa de Feliks, el cual desangrándose en el piso, sabiéndose casi muerto no supo que responder.

Finalmente Iván posó dos de sus dedos sobre la estaca de hielo y esta al solo contacto del de ojos violeta, se volvió agua, o mejor dicho, un líquido de un claro color rojo al mezclarse con la sangre de Feliks que no paraba de manar de su pecho.

Iván entonces volteó a ver a Alfred el cual intentó ponerse de pie, estaba asustado, aun mas del que en su momento lo estuvo de Feliks. Ese hombre se mantenía con una actitud pasiva y helada, sonreía con una tranquilidad escalofriante y lo peor de todo es que acababa de matar a alguien a sangre fría, a su propio compañero. Era mas que peligroso.

-No te asustes, no te haré nada- le intentó tranquilizar Iván con su vocesilla de niño y su gesto sonriente.

-¿Por… porqué lo mataste?- se atrevió a preguntar Alfred que no se atrevía a mirar al cuerpo ya inerte del otro rubio.

Iván se encogió de hombros.

-Mi trato con él ya terminó. Solo necesitaba que se hiciera cargo de algunos cuantos enemigos mios y de mi familia, yo no quería ensuciarme las manos y él tenía unos pasatiempos algo extraños. Ya ha terminado con toda la gente que quería desaparecer y sinceramente, sus razones para actuar todo el tiempo me parecieron ridículas.- explicó sencillamente el enorme hombre comenzando a caminar dejando atrás a Alfred e incluso a Feliks a quien ni siquiera se dignó a dedicar una sola mirada o un mísero silencio. Ese tipo sufría de una completa apatía ante la vida o muerte de otros.

-Tú… tú lo dejaste matar gente inocente… gente que no tenía nada que ver contigo- masculló Alfred que sentía se volvería loco en cualquier momento al no lograr entender cómo podía existir gente de esa calaña, sentía que el mundo estaba vuelto loco, nada tenía sentido en ese momento.

-Daños colaterales- respondió Iván desenfadadamente.

-¡Pero!...-

-Tú me gustas- interrumpió abruptamente Iván antes de que el otro pudiera seguir reclamando cosas que a él en ese momento sinceramente no le importaban; Alfred se quedó algo helado tras la frase que le interrumpió.

-Me gustó la respuesta que le diste a Feliks, me gusta que intentes ser un héroe- decía con aquella voz que no cuadraba del todo con su aspecto intimidante.

-No entiendo…- dijo en voz baja Alfred pues sinceramente no entendía a que diablos se refería el otro, un tipo que decía le gustaba su actitud de héroe cuando justo acababa de matar a alguien sin tapujos ni remordimientos y que de paso dejó a muchos otros morir sin mover ni un solo dedo.

-Es sencillo, me gusta la gente como tú. No creo que seas como Feliks, no creo que estés inconforme con tu realidad, creo que mas bien el mundo en el que vivías era demasiado pequeño para ti- explicó Iván dando un par de pasos tranquilos, suaves, sus pisadas apenas si se dejaban escuchar, cosa sorprendente para un hombre de su complexión.

Alfred lo siguió intimidado con sus ojos, viendo la sonrisa tranquila que apenas se dejaba ver por los pliegues de la bufanda, la mirada eternamente melancólica de sus ojos violeta, ese aire tan sombrío y solitario que le seguía cual sombra.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no pienso que nuestras habilidades sean producto de nuestros cerebros, yo pienso que mas que manifestaciones de algo biológico, se centran en algo interno… mas abstracto, algo mas como el mundo interior que llevamos dentro de nosotros mismos ¿entiendes?- preguntó a Alfred que ni negó ni afirmó nada, solo siguió en silencio.

-Me gustas pero me das también un poquito de envidia… tu mundo debe ser tan cálido, tan lleno de vida… el mío en cambio es como el agua que solo fluye lentamente, que se enfría hasta volverse hielo, frío, insípido. Será tal vez por eso que elegí aliarme con Feliks, se parecía un poco a tí- susurró Iván riéndose al final como si con ello intentara disipar el tono triste de su voz.

-En fin, mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado, nos vemos- se despidió Iván acelerando sus pasos al tiempo que el cielo se volvía mas negro y las nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta se aglomeraban en el cielo. El cuerpo de Feliks yacía aun en su mismo lugar, sus ojos verdes como canicas opacas y la sangre que había dejado por fin de correr, creaban un charco grande bajo su cuerpo llenado de rojo también su cabello rubio que se iba tintando de ese tono.

-¡También te voy a detener!- exclamó Alfred viendo al otro alejarse –También eres culpable de muchas muertes, te atraparé- le amenazó con sus ojos azules tintineantes haciendo sonreír a Iván que con una leve y graciosa reverencia asintió con su cabeza.

-Estaré esperando ansioso- respondió y apenas emprendió el camino una torrencial lluvia comenzó a caer.

El frío de las gotas de agua aliviaron el dolor de la piel quemada de Alfred al tiempo que le contagiaron de unas ganas intensas de llorar, acababa de liberar todo el estrés, la presión, la adrenalina. Toda la secuencia de eventos que acababa de vivir se volvían a reproducir en su cabeza como una película, aún tenía un cuerpo carente de vida frente a él.

Todo de pronto estaba tomando un matiz tan extraño y era justo como Iván había dicho, el mundo que conocía antes de sus 19 años, ese mundo pequeño, que le quedaba chico ahora parecía algo ficticio, una mentira y en ese momento su mundo se expandía con una rapidez temible, el mundo que había guardado dentro de él, ese que ahora se representaba en llamas latentes y fuertes rompía las estrechas paredes del lugar en el que había vivido y veía uno tan extenso y a la vez tan peligroso.

Ese era su nuevo mundo, y ese mundo necesitaba de un héroe.

FIN.

/

**NA: Ojalá hubieran podido ver mi cara cuando puse punto final a este one shot, casi tiré mi cabeza en el teclado y agradecí a los dioses que me hubieran dado la fuerza para terminarlo.**

**Mil millones de gracias a la gente que se dio el tiempo para leer este testamento y espero de todo corazón haya disfrutado de esta historia, un delirio que sencillamente no pude evitar redactar (varias semanas de golpes contra el teclado y robarle unas horas a mi día XD) necesitaba un héroe, necesitaba un poco de ciencia ficción y claro, necesitaba a mi diva favorita como villano.**

**En fin, me despido esperando sinceramente que se hayan entretenido al menos un rato leyendo este testamento de one shot**


End file.
